The present invention relates to a method for the manufacture of a plastic window comprising a frame and at least one pane of transparent plastic, in which method the pane is joined with the frame at an abutment surface provided thereon, and a window manufactured by said method.
In particular in case of windows of the type, in which, in consideration of thermal insulation, several panes are positioned in several layers, such that an air-filled cavity is enclosed, it is desirable that the enclosed cavity is hermetically sealed. This is due to the fact that if the cavity is not hermetically closed, moisture may penetrate and condensate on the interior side of the pane facing the cavity, the result being lack of an aesthetic appearance and opacity.
To ensure this hermetic joining, traditional joining methods like gluing have been used for windows, in which both frame and panes are made from plastic.
It is within plastic technology known to use laser welding for joining smaller objects, like eg. lids to containers. Such methods are for instance known from DE-A-44 32 081, EP-A-472 850 or EP-B-751 865.
Gluing of larger pieces of work, like window panes, is, however, among others in consideration of the working environment, a complicated, clow and consequently costly process. For that reason it would therefore be desirable if laser welding could be used for this joining.
It has, however, turned out that problems arise in respect of tightness, when attempts are made to weld larger objects, like exactly window panes, by laser.